


Sufferer's of New York

by Thatoneguywhowrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Gangsterstuck, Guns, Humanstuck, Language, M/M, Mafiastuck, Multi, Not all characters listed yet, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneguywhowrites/pseuds/Thatoneguywhowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living and growing up on the streets is hard, especially when you're broke. Some make it out better than others, and some not so much. Especially not the Sufferer's. They have it the worse. When the Condescenders come in and make Hell a living thing for them, things get very intense and real, especially when the Condescenders' leader goes missing. Fingers get pointed at the wrong people and toes will be stepped on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chasing Rogues.

A young girl with short, messy hair ran down the alleyway, trying to escape her pursuers. She pounded her feet against the hard concrete pavement, covering her head as bullets whipped past her as they sprayed. “GET HER BOYS!” Yelled one of them. His voice was gruff, as was his personality. He wore a purple coat with wavy patterns on it, like a wave in the ocean. His skin was finely tanned from being at the sea so often, his hands full of beautiful, gem encrusted rings. All his fingers had several rings, except for one. It was completely empty, oddly enough. His black hair was slicked back with a cool and calm attitude, but at the moment it seemed the exact opposite. “SHE’S A ROUGE AND KILLED OUR LEADER! I WWANT HER HERE ALIVVE SO I CAN TORTURE HER SLOWWLY!” He shouted with rage filling his voice, his speech impediment killing the mood. The girl looked back at the crowd chasing her, counting four of them, including the man shouting. “I didn’t kill anyone!! I swear I didn-“ _PSCHHOOOO!_ A bullet whizzed past, grazing her ear lobe. “Ah!” She cried out, holding it as she kept running. She got out of the alleyway, turning the corner and running off into the mist of the night. The group chased after her. At the end of the alley way, the leader stopped, calling his crew back. “Let her go.” he said as he caught his breath, winded from running. One of the members, his skin darker than his leader, spoke up as he adjusted his tie and fedora. His black, striped suit was falling out of place due to all the running. He set down his tommy gun and stood back up, adjusting his shattered glasses and his long hair in a ponytail. “Why are we stopping?” He asked through gritted teeth. Well, the teeth he still had at least. “We were sure to capture her if you did-“. “SILENCE!” The leader shouted. “I MAKE OUR CALLS, NOT YOU.” He took a breath and calmed down. “I shot her wwith a tracker. Wwe’ll get some rest and jump her wwhen she’s not expecting it.” Another member- significantly taller than them all, his skin completely black as if it were charcoal, and his hair a complete mess- spoke up. “Motherfucker what the hell are you talking about, nigga?” He cocked his head as he sucked his teeth. “Lil bitch ain’t shit to get anyways, why waste a motherfuckin’ tracker on her for, nigga?” His baggy pants fell a little, but his long shirt covering his thin midriff and his boxers. His shirt black and purple with ketchup and mustard stains here and there. He looked like a drug addict if anything. The female with the group wore a denim jacket and a shirt with tight fitting jeans. She held her small dice, throwing them up in the air and catching them when they fell back down. She spoke up, her voice sultry and smooth. “I agree with our friend with the oh so gracious vocabulary here. She’s not hard to catch, why would we use something so expensive?” She flipped her long hair over her shoulder with her silky white colored hand, scoffing. “Is someone worked up over losing our precious leader?” She mocked him, fake crying. “Oh boohoo, the little girl killed our leader! Waaah! Or rather Wwaaah!”. She began to giggle at her own remark when it was cut short by the leaders hand, coming upon her cheek with an audible ’THWAP!’. “LISTEN TO ME, VVRISKA! _I_ AM IN CHARGE NOWW. NOT YOU. THAT LITTLE ROGUE KILLED FEFERI, AND SO HELP ME I WWILL AVENGE HER IF MY NAME ISN’T ERIDAN AMPORA!” “Damn motherfucker, chill the fuck out would you bro?” The taller member took out a joint and a lighter, lighting the marijuana roll up, before taking it into his mouth and puffing in deeply. “You are absolutely repulsive. I swear, if you were not my superior, I would grind your bones beneath my feet.” He turned to his shorter member with the joint, huffing in and exhaling the smoke right into his face. “Bite me, Equius. I’m sick of your motherfuckin’ shit too.” Equius’ nose wrinkled up at the repugnant smell of the drug’s smoke, coughing. “You are absolute scum, you vile piece of trash. How you gained ranks amongst us and surpassed me, I don’t know. I can’t wait until the day you die, Gamzee. I’ll be at your funeral, defiling it all.” Vriska stepped in-between them, pushing them apart. “Ladies, you’re both stupid and pretty or whatever you’re fighting about. Now stop it. We need all of us. We’re the last ones and we’re still at war with the Sufferer’s. We need all the man power we can get in the Condescenders, and if you two dumbasses won’t co-operate then we’re worse off than before. Now stop being such babies and suck it up.” Eridan turned to the group. “Come on. Wwe got a long day ahead of us tomorroww. Let’s go back to the base and get some rest.” He turned around quickly, his coat catching wind and flapping with it as he walked off.


	2. Hanging With the Hood Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get much more intense when Gamzee steps into the Sufferer's turf. Some loving, some fighting and also some depressing side story. What more could you ask for in a story?

A girl with jade green eyes and long black hair walked up to a house, rapping lightly at the moldy, splintering door of the old, broken down house. She sighed, adjusting her shirt and long skirt. No answer. She knocked harder again. No answer. She pushed up her wire frame glasses, and began pounding on the door with her fist before it flew open. “WHAT!?” The man behind the door saw the girl and calmed down, quickly brushing his messy hair into a somewhat neater fashion and pulling his raggedy old wife beater down below his midriff and pulling his shorts up. “Oh. Shit, I’m sorry, Jade. I didn’t know it was you…”

Jade pushed her hair behind her ear, giggling softly, I knew you were gonna do this, you always do. It’s fine!!” She smiled softly at him before bringing a basket behind her back and presenting it to him. “For you! I know you guys have a meeting thingy tonight and I don’t want you guys to get hungry.” 

He looked at the basket, taking it gingerly into his hands, looking down, blushing. “T-thanks, Jade… I appreciate it. We all do.” 

She giggled, “What’re you blushing for, dummy? I just wish I could do more for you guys! You guys helped me a lot, Karkat. All of you, and you more than anyone…”

Karkat looked at her sternly, “I refuse to let you do anymore than you’ve already done. Fucking Hell. We’ve hardly done a damned thing for you. You act like we were Oprah or some bullshit. Calm down, I’m not a middle aged black woman with crazy ass hair who lives the good life, has a book club, a tv show, and several best selling novels having Tom Cruise jumping on her couch.”

Jade looked at him, “Karkat.”

“And don’t even get me started on Tom Cruise. He is the leprechaun from the Lucky Charms commercial. His acting career is stupid as fucking hell. And he’s a Scientologist. I mean seriously what in the fucking jesus christ is Scientology. I mean really, praise Lord Xenu and all but that’s fucking stupid.”

“Karkat.”

“And the fucking idea that we’re all aliens, I just don’t ev-“

Jade leaned in, kissing him on the lips, cutting his rant off. Karkat’s eyes widened at her sudden move, before kissing her back, bringing his hand to caress her cheek softly. Jade broke the kiss stepping back. “Now. I wanna help you guys. I wanna join the Sufferers!”

“No way! Abso-fucking-LUTELY not. I refuse to let you into harms way like that! Especially while we’re at war with those scum bag mafia men. He turns around, hocking a loogie and spitting the mucus sac on the floor before looking back at her. “There is no way I’m going to let you join us while shit like this is happening. We’re pathetic losers and you have such a good future ahead of you. Live it. Live your life to the fullest and forget about us.” 

“Karkat I could never forget about you. Besides I’d probably be safer with you guys than alone by myself.”

“What about your brother?”

“He’s… In over his head. Lately he’s been hanging out with the wrong crowd.”

“What like you’re not? Jesus Christ, Jade, you’re the one wanting to join a gang of worthless assholes. I mean fuck, do you really think we’re good people to hang around? Honestly?”

“That’s not true…”

“It fucking is true!” He sighed. “Look, the answer is no. You’re not joining this stupid ass gang when we’re warring with high class fucking criminals who think they’re top fucking shit because they want to kill people who don’t have a goddamn thing to live for.” 

BANG! A gun fired off. Karkat’s eyes opened wide. “Fuck you’re kidding me…” He looked out and saw Gamzee standing outside. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck… Uuuhhhh… Shit shit, Jade, get inside.”

“But-“. 

“NOW!” He pushed her inside his house, closing the door behind him. 

BANG! Another shot went off from Gamzee’s gun. “Where the motherfuck is that bitch ass nigga, Karkat?”

Karkat stepped forward to the tall, lanky man. “What the fuck do you want, you high, thoughtless, messy haired, goddamned, marijuana smoking, piece of fucking trash.”

“Goddamn nigga why the fuck you gotta be all harsh and shit. I just wanna ask a nigga a few questions an’ shit.”

“Okay first of all, I’m not your, “Nigga”, I’m white as fucking salt. Secondly I’m harsh because YOU killed MY FRIENDS AND CREW YOU TRASH! I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE! OUT OF MY FUCKING TURF! THIS IS _MY_ GODDAMNED TURF YOU BASTARD!”

Gamzee took his gun and put it against Karkat’s head quickly, not giving him time to react. “Yeah and I can fuckin’ kill you on yo turf too you bitch ass nigga I swear on my momma you act tough but you aint nothin’ but a little shit talking bitch. Swear, nigga.” Gamzee took the gun away from his head, putting it down. “Now if yo bitchass don’t wanna fuckin’ die, I suggest you fuckin answer me some goddamned questions, bitch nigga.”

A gun cocked behind them, as the gun was pressed against Gamzee’s temple. His voice stern but laughable with his goofy lisp. “You’re fucking with my leader I don’t appreciate that bullshit, Makara.”

“Sollux motherfuckin Captor. How are ya, lil nigga. Last I heard, you was bein’ a lil bitch talkin’ about leavin’ the hood an’ shit. Talkin’ bout you was gonna move on with yo life. Clearly the motherfuck not, you lowlife.” 

Sollux adjusted his glasses, pushing them up by the bridge. “How could I leave my friends when they need me the most. Clearly Karkat is too stupid to defend himself.”, he said jokingly. “Now I suggest you get the fuck out of here before I kill another one of you. You already lost your leader last I heard.”

Gamzee growled, turning around and grabbing Sollux’s hand and snatching the gun out of it. “Nigga the fuck you think you is, talkin’ hot shit. Motherfucker I came down here respectfully an’ shit to ask you if your kitty bitch was the one who killed her. Last night we was just chillin’ and shit nigga. Then I heard guns an’ shit go off, next thing I know, my boss is missing and yo fuckin’ girl is runnin’. I wanna fuckin’ know who did it so we ain’t got no more shit than we already do nigga, ya feel?”

Sollux, snorted. “Sure, I ‘feel’ you. And we haven’t seen Nepeta since Wensday. She disappeared and we thought you fuckers had got to her.”

“Ay look nigga, I was sleep’n an’ shit. Niggas got me up tellin’ me to go chase some shit. Look nigga, I ain’t mean no disrespect. Swear nigga. Look ya boy here and I go a long way back an’ shit.”

“That shit’s behind us, Gamzee. I don’t want your fucking friendship, asshole. I don’t need it either. What happened back then is fucking gone and over with because YOU fucking went crazy and started killing everyone. You killed my goddamned father you lifeless prick.”

“Nigga I ain’t done dick! The fuck outta here with all that, ‘you killed my family’ bullshit. Nigga what’s happenin’ here is fuckin’ real, nigga. Fuckin’ truth. I ain’t got time for this shit. Man fuck you and you motherfuckin bullshit out here, talkin’ shit like you fuckin’ know me nigga.” Gamzee took out a rolled up joint, lighting it up and taking a puff. “Y’all niggas better watch yo fuckin’ back. Swear.”. He put the joint in his mouth, walking away, flipping Sollux and Karkat off. 

Sollux picked his gun back up, and stashed the heater into his waist line. “I fucking hate that guy.”

“Yeah, I do too.” Karkat sighed, “Thanks for the help back there. It meant a lot that you saved me.”

“Shit man ain’t nothing but a thing. I got your back, you got mine.” Sollux stood up straight, his mustard yellow shirt lifting up slightly. His baggy jeans sagged down, showing his boxers. “Ey, I gotta get going alright? Take care bro. Shit’s getting intense.” Sollux clapped his hand against Karkat’s, bringing them into an embrace before patting him on the back and walking off. 

Karkat sighed. “Fuck that was close…” He looked down, “Goddamnit I hate when this crap happens… Oh shit I forgot about Jade!” Karkat ran back to his house, opening the door. “Jade? Jade are you in here?”

“I’m in the kitchen Karkat.” 

He sighed a sigh of relief. knowing now that she was safe. He walked into the kitchen, seeing her. “Hey um… Look, I want you to stay with me for a while… A long while actually, I wanna make sure you’re gonna be safe.”

Jade cocked her head, curiously. “What do you mea-“

“Look, don’t ask any questions, I just… There’s some shit going on especially bad and I don’t want you getting hurt. Alright?”

Jade pushed her hair behind her ear, “Alright, fine. I’ll stay.” 

Karkat stepped forward, taking Jade’s hand softly, he looked into her beautiful jade green eyes. “I love you…”

Jade smiled, kissing his cheek. “I love you too, Karkat.”.

“Let’s take a nap or something before the meeting, yeah? I’m tired after all that…”.

“Absolutely.” She took Karkat’s hand, leading him to his bedroom, smiled softly, giggling. “You sure you wanna take a nap?”

“I’m pretty sure.”

She kissed him softly on the lips, her kisses moving south to his neck. “Or maybe we could do something else…?”

Karkat sighed softly at her touch. “N-ngh… What uh… What exactly did you have in mind?”.

Jade pushed him into the bedroom and back onto the bed. “I guess you’ll find out won’t you?”. She giggled, seeing his dark blush. 

“J-jade is this your first time?”

She nodded quickly. “Yeah… Yeah, it’s my first time.”

Karkat stood up, pushing her back gently. “Then save it. You should have your first with someone who isn’t trash.”

She stepped forward. “You’re not trash. You’re mine.” She kissed him gently. 

“Y-you sure? I don’t mind Jade… I-“. 

Jade put a finger against his lips. “Shush, my love. Just lay back on the bed and relax.”. She pushed Karkat back onto the bed.

Karkat flopped on the bed, laying there, looking at the beautiful girl in front of her. She step forward, unbuttoning her long skirt as she walked towards him slowly. She lifted her shirt over her head when she got her skirt off, leaving her only in her green panties and bra. She reached her arm back, unhooking the bra strap, stripping the bra, revealing her large, voluptuous breasts. She smiled, blushing lightly as Karkat laid back, ogling at her gorgeous body, admiring her curves. She stepped forward, leaning down to him, unzipping his pants.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sollux walked into his one room apartment, looking into his mini fridge, and grabbing a bottle of cheap vodka that he bought at a liquor store. He walked over to his bedside, sitting down. He started to drink out of it raw. His throat began to burn as the cheap liquor slithered down his throat. He looked at his nightstand, seeing a bottle of Vallium, grabbing it, and tapped the top until eight pills fell into his hand. He looked at his palm, thinking about it. “Come on Sollux… Just take it… It’s not like anyone cares…” He looked up at the mirror on the wall, seeing his beard growing out. He sighed, looking down. “I’m such a piece of fucking trash… Some bullshit about getting better…”

A voice came from behind him as the person walked out of the bathroom in a crimson bathrobe. “You’re better than this, Sollux. I promise you are.” The voice got closer, as the person sat next to Sollux. “You can kick this to the curb. I promise. We can do this together.”

Sollux looked at her with red eyes, crying quietly. “I don’t think I can fucking do this, Aradia… I really fucking don’t…”

Aradia put a hand on his shoulder. “Sollux, look at me in the eyes. We can do this together. I swear I won’t let you go through this alone.”

His hands now shaky, he dropped the bottle and pills. “Shit… Ah fuck fuck fuck…” He bended over to go pick them up before Aradia stopped him. 

“Leave them, you’re better without them. I swear.” She took him into a loving embrace. She stroked the back of his head, whispering to him as he cried into her shoulder. “I love you, so so much Sollux. We’re going to do this together. You’re so much better than this.”. Sollux began to cry harder. “Shhhhh, just let it all out, baby.”. She cradled him with a slow rocking motion, singing to him softly. 

Sollux fell asleep in her arms, forgetting his worries with drug abuse and alcoholism. Maybe she was right. Maybe he could do it without them. 

All he needed was her.


	3. Out of the Hood and Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee reports back to Eridan, finding out what really happened to Feferi. We find some interesting information out about Roxy, and Gamzee looses something. Fantastic.

Gamzee walked into the lobby of the Condescender’s base, stepping with a smooth stride as he took a hit from his joint. He exhaled slowly, blowing the grey smoke into the air. He ran a hand through his wild, tangled hair. “Shit nigga getting’ real motherfuckin’ sick of bullshit niggas in the street. I remember when it was real nigga shit.”  
Eridan walked into the lobby, seeing Gamzee. He walked towards him quickly, his cape flowing behind him. “Wwhere is she then, Gamzee? I expect fuckin’ results! Now!”  
“Shit man calm down.” Gamzee took a huff of his roll up, tilting his head up, blowing the smoke up. “Word down is that she’s with the Sufferer’s and that you blamed Nepeta for that shit. Nigga swear y’all actin’ like some fuckin’ bitches. You playin’ hooky an’ shit, tellin’ people that kitty bitch killed Feferi when really yo bitch ass drove her off. What the fuck with yo childish ass.”  
“Wwho the fuck are you to tell me wwhat I’m doing!? You’re a junky piece of shit! She wwasn’t doing anything substantial so I had to get rid of her so I drugged her, and dropped her in their trashy turf and saww Nepeta in her room. Nepeta and Feferi wwere in a bit of an intimate relationship. I wwanted her for me. Not some loww life trash. So if she wwants to fuck with a loser like a wwhore, then wwhy not drop her off wwith them. Noww get the fuck out of here you fucking junky. I’m done talking to you.”  
Gamzee stepped back, surprised before stepping forward, now angry. “Ay nigga fuck you, nigga don’t hate me ‘cuz I’m beautiful ya lil fucker. Shit nigga maybe if you got rid of that yee yee ass hair cut you could get some bitches on yo dick. Or even better, maybe Feferi will call yo fishy smellin’ ass when she stops fuckin’ with that cat burglar or whatever the fuck.” He starts to walk off before looking back and in a sing song voice says, “Niiiigaaaaa.”  
“Wwhat the fuck are you talking about asshole!?” Eridan yelled at him. “Get the fuck back here you piece of shit!”  
Gamzee kept walking, simply flipping Eridan off.  
“Fucking dammit…” Eridan walked back to his room, sitting down in his chair, grabbing a cigar and lighting it, putting it in his mouth. He leaned back into the chair, looking at a large screen that was mounted on his wall. A grid was set up on there, with a blinking dot scurrying rather quickly across it. “That’s right Nepeta… Lead me to them…” He took the cigar out of his mouth, tapping the end of it get the ash off the burning cigar. “The Sufferer’s are going to be crushed soon… Vvery soon…”.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A blonde, curly haired woman ran down the street quickly, holding her ear. “Ah shit…” She hiccuped. “Come on Roxy how could you let them shoot the worlds best rogue thief!" She groaned out in pain. “Shit… I knew stealing from them was gonna be more trouble than it’s worth…” She reached into a coat pocket, pulling out a flask and taking a swig before pouring it on where she was grazed. She sucked air through her teeth, trying not to yelp out in pain. “Shit…” She tore a piece of her bandana off to wrap the injury to keep it safe from infections. She walked at a slow pace, coming up to a building with boarded up windows, the door halve open. She walked in, seeing the familiar faces. She sighed, stepping over the unconscious bodies of her friends who probably are just buzzed right now. She stepped on the moldy floor, as a creaking sound filled the house, causing one of them to stir. “Mmnn…” A blonde haired boy with freckles and red eyes stood up slowly as if he were a zombie. “Mom…?” He looked at Roxy with eyes full of sorrow, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. “M-mom I missed you… Why’d you and dad leave Dirk and me… Mommy… Please… Don’t leave us again…”. The drugs were really taking a toll on Dave as he began seeing things recently. Roxy, held him gently, stroking the back of his head.  
“Davey… Davey c’mon, it’s me Rox. You’re hallucinatin’ again or whatever it’s called.” She sighed. “Lay down, Davey, sweetie.” She kissed his forehead softly, singing to him before laying him down on the ground again. She walked deeper into the house. “Fucking dammit…” She threw a purse with money from her work on the streets onto a table, and taking several bags of weed out of her pocket, tossing them onto the table as well. “Prostitution and stealing from Mafia’s doesn’t pay nearly enough…” She looked at the bags of marijuana on the table, picking them up and walking to the bathroom quickly.She unzipped the bags, emptying the contents into the toilet. “We don’t need anyone else getting high…”. She sighed, walking back into the foyer, seeing everyone laying there, their minds fried. “I gotta get out of here…”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gamzee walked into his room within the base, looking around. He mumbled to himself, as he searched the room. “Where is it…” He flipped his mattress over, several bags of Doritos falling off it, crumpling on the ground. “Where…”. He grabs the back of his dresser, throwing it down as it hit the ground with a thud. “WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FUCKING WEED!?” He panicked, getting angry, throwing the door open, stepping outside his room. “WHO THE FUCK OUT OF YOU BITCH ASS NIGGAS TOOK MY FUCKIN’ WEED NIGGA!? I SWEAR IMMA FUCKIN’ MURDER Y’ALL IF I DON’T GET MY FUCKIN’ WEED!” Equius stepped out in the hallway.  
“Is the junky angry because he misplaced something as worthless as grass?” Equius laughed. “Looks like you’re going to have to sober up, mate.”  
“YOU!” Gamzee briskly walked towards Equius, clenching his fist. “YOU FUCKING TOOK MY WEED!” He grabbed Equius by his collar, hoisting him into the air. “WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU PUT IT, ZAHHAK?!”, Gamzee shouted at him.  
“I don’t have your filthy drugs, you miscreant! Put me down immediately! I demand it!”  
“OH NIGGA PLEASE? YOU MOTHERFUCKIN’ DEMAND IT?! NIGGA THAT WAS 50 FUCKIN’ OUNCES OF WEED AND I WANT IT NOW!” Gamzee roared at him and threw him against the wall in rage. “YOU MOTHERFUCKERS NEED TO FIND MY MOTHERFUCKIN’ WEED NOW NIGGA! SWEAR ON GOD NIGGA!”. Gamzee stormed off into his room, slamming his door shut.


	4. Killing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting goes on with both ends, one good and one not so much.

The room was filled with noise as the gang bickered amongst themselves. There were mutters of who did what and what they were going to do about it, and others of the drug trade. Karkat stepped into the room, ready to start the meeting. He stood at the end of the table. “Alright everyone shut the fuck up now and forever hold your peace.” The room grew silent as people took their seats. “Fuck, I feel like a priest marrying us to our own deaths.” He looked at the group, counting everyone. “We’re missing Nepeta, where in the ever loving fuck is she?” He groaned. “We need to clear things up with her, pronto.”  
One of the more soft spoken members stood up to share his two cents. His hair was a thick straight line down his head, the rest shaved. Just below his hair sat a pair of riding goggles to shield his eyes from derbies while riding. His shirt was black and his leather jacket over it even more so. The jacket was decorated with a patch of the head of a bull on the back. Above the patch, read “The Summoned Few” in big, bronze letters. Below that in smaller letters, read “Tavros Nitram”. His wrist bore spiked bracelets. He wore thick hide pants, his boots muddy and covered with stains. Tavros spoke in a very slow manner, his voice deep and raspy. “She’s still missing, I think.” He paused, looking down. “No one in the Summoned Few could find her either. We’ve traveled from the Kingsbridge in the Bronx to Brownsville in Brooklyn, no sign of her anywhere.”  
Karkat looked down, his frustration visible on his face. He looked up, facing them, running a hand through his thick black hair. “Christ that’s just fucking great. She’s been missing since fucking Wednesday and we have the Condescender’s breathing down our fucking neck about her killing Feferi or some bullshit, and we have no fucking way of clearing ourselves!” He slammed his hands down on the table, groaning. “Not that it would fucking matter with this shit going on! Fuck, I just want this shit to be over with.”

Sollux raised his hand meekly, looking over at Karkat who groaned and rubbed his temple. “Sollux I swear to fucking Christ, if you’re not burning alive right this moment, I’m going to be fucking livid”. Sollux stood up to speak, adjusting his shirt. “What about the guys in the drug house? What if we bring them over here to help us out?”  
“Oh yeah! Out of the drug house, right into the middle of a fucking murderous mafia’s shootout with us to be killed. Fucking brilliant Sollux, truly, you’re a fucking mastermind, why aren’t you our leader? You know what? As matter of fact…” He stood up, motioning to his seat. “Here! Come here and lead the fucking meeting why don’t you?” Sollux stood up from his chair quickly, pounding his fist against the table. “WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DEAL KARKAT!?”  
“MY FUCKING DEAL IS THAT WE’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING WAR, YOU PRETENTIOUS ASS WIPE.” He shouted. “AND THE FACT THAT, BECAUSE OF THE PEOPLE TRYING TO KICK OUR FUCKING ASS RIGHT NOW, WE’RE GOING TO FUCKING DIE, ESPECIALLY SO WHEN THEY’RE HYPED UP OVER THE FACT THAT NEPETA MIGHT OF KILLED THEIR FUCKING LEADER!” He made quick motions with his hands as he spoke. “NOW IF THAT’S NOT SOMETHING TO BE FUCKING STRESSED OVER, THEN GODDAMN, GIVE ME THE FUCKING DRUGS YOU’RE TAKING BECAUSE I NEED TO GET SOME OF THAT SHIT!”

Sollux took out his heater from his waist band, cocking it midway before pointing it at Karkat. The people at the table stood up, aiming guns at each other, Tavros at Sollux, Aradia at Tavros, the Summoned Few at Aradia. Karkat roared at them all. “EVERYONE SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN, THIS IS BETWEEN SOLLUX AND ME.” Everyone slowly put their guns away, sitting down. “Thank you.” Karkat looked at Sollux. “Continue.”  
“You need to calm the fuck down, Karkat. I saved your ass today and I ain’t gonna hold that shit against you but, goddammit, you’re fucking us right now.” He looked at the room. “You’re fucking all of us, even the Summoned Few. We need to cash in some favors with the people at the drug house. We need the extra man power. It’s not like the Summoned Few are a fucking army we can count on forever.” He turned his head to Tavros and the Summoned Few. “And thank you guys for helping us. I appreciate our brotherhood-like demeanor towards each other. But we can’t rely on you guys to do everything.” He turned back to Karkat. “We need the people at the drug house sobered up and fighting with us. Now.”  
Karkat sighed, trying to calm down. “You’re right… I’m sorry I snapped. I’m just…” He stopped himself. “We’re under a lot of pressure right now.” He ran a hand through his hair, thinking. “How about after the meeting, we’ll go talk with the people at the drug house and see about getting them to join us. I think they would be a very-“  
There was a banging at the door. Someone wanted in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BANG! The shoddy wooden door was kicked in, the door flying across the room and hitting the floor, the door frame splintering from where its parent was ripped from it. Eridan stepped in through the shattered door frame, taking his dark violet Bull-pup Rifle and pointing it at the roof and pulling the trigger down, causing the gun to fire rapidly.  
“Alright, evveryone up. Noww!” he shouted.  
Groans filled the house as people woke up, their highs and buzzes wearing off.  
Equius and Vriska stepped in behind Eridan, dressed in their regular attire, Equius holding a royal blue pump action shotgun with the Sagittarius sign painted onto the barrel, Vriska, with a cerulean colored Carbine. “Wwhere is Nepeta?” Eridan inquired to the room. Silence filled the room, no one spoke a word towards the wavy haired man.  
Gamzee stepped in, wearing a purple vest, buttoned up and a purple sports coat over it. A lime green bow tie pinned it all together. His hair neatly combed back, reaching down to the top of his back. The right side of his face was scarred and bruised. His upper right lip was missing, his eye gone, and a long scar going down it. His left side was completely fine, as if nothing even happened. He stepped in, pushing Eridan out of the way. “Move the fuck out the way bitch ass nigga.” He looked in the room, his eye scanning, wanting his prize. “WHERE THE MOTHERFUCK IS THE LITTLE SHIT STAIN THAT STOLE MY WEED!?”  
Roxy sat in the other room, scared by the commotion, knowing it was them. The mafia men she stole from and was running away from the other night. “Shit shit shit… You fucked up big time, Rox… Shit fuck fuck fuck.” She whispered to herself. She scurried across the room to a cupboard under the sink, squeezing herself into the small, enclosed area to hide herself from her assailants. “How did they find out I was here…?” She groaned, hating herself for getting into this. “Goddamnit, Rox. If you make it out of this alive, no more stealing from Mafia people.”  
A still very buzzed Dave stood, and started hobbling towards Gamzee. “D-dad…?” He asked, confused from the hallucination. “You… You really look different dad…” Roxy heard this from the next room, beginning to panic, fearing for his safety. “Oh no… no no no no no… Shit shit shit… Dave stop…” Dave put his hand on Gamzee’s shoulder, hugging him. Gamzee stood there motionless, glaring at the doped out boy. He leaned against Gamzee, resting his head on his shoulder, his arm around his other shoulder. “I missed you a lot, daddy.” Salty tears streamed down his cheeks like a river flowing.  
Gamzee grabbed Dave roughly by his sandy blonde hair, taking a 9mm pistol out of his waist band and shoving it into Dave’s mouth. Dave gagged on the large gun, now forcing itself into his mouth. He tried to speak. “Raddy…?” BANG! The gun fired, spraying Dave’s blood and brains everywhere. Gamzee took his gun out of his mouth, the gun now covered in blood. He shook it a bit, getting the blood of the dazed boy off his precious gun. Dave’s body fell to the ground with a sickening thud.  
Roxy covered her mouth in shock, beginning to sob. “Davey no…” Eridan looked at Gamzee in shock, his eyes wide. “WWHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?” Gamzee, without even blinking, turned around to Eridan, sticking his gun under his neck, “YOU WANNA FUCKING DIE TOO BITCH NIGGA!?” Eridan stammered his words. “I-I, Gamzee, he didn’t need to die, he didn’t do anyth-.” BANG! Eridan dropped to the floor, lying there, dead with his blood on the ceiling. Equius and Vriska stood there, silent, knowing now what would happen if they dared speak against their new leader. “I FUCKING HATED YOU, LIL BITCH!” Gamzee shouted. He leaned down, picking up Eridan’s gun, and unloading the rest of the clip on him. “FUCK. YOU. AND. YOUR. YEE. YEE. ASS. HAIR. CUT.”  
Once the magazine was empty, he chucked the gun across the room, startling the junkies more than they already were. “I WANNA KNOW WHO THE FUCK STOLE MY FUCKING WEED RIGHT GODDAMN NOW. IF YOU DON’T COME OUT HERE, I’M GONNA BURN THIS FUCKER TO THE GROUND! I FUCKING SWEAR!” “Shit…” Roxy muttered to herself. She crawled out from the cupboard, and slowly slinked into the other room with her hands in the air. “I… I stole it…” “WHERE THE FUCK IS IT THEN, NIGGA?” he snarled. She gulped, realizing what she’d done. “I um… I flushed it…”  
Gamzee’s eyes filled with rage as he stormed over to her, grabbing her by the hair, and threw her to the ground. He crouched down next to her. “Say that shit again, cunt.” He whispered into her ear with venom. Her eyes filled with fear as she knew she was going to die. “I flushed your weed…” Gamzee took the butt of his pistol and knocked her over the head with it, causing her to lose consciousness. “I got what I want.” He said coldly. He looked at Roxy, motioning his gun at her. “Get her into the van.” Gamzee stood up, wiping blood off his face and off his suit. Vriska spoke up in a soft voice. “But what about Nepeta? Isn’t that the who-" “SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THIS FUCKING STEALING CUNT IN THE GODDAMNED VAN OR SO HELP ME, I WILL KILL YOU LIKE I DID ERIDAN.”  
Vriska looked at Equius, scared. Equius nodded, suggesting they do what he said. Vriska and Equius reluctantly walked over, picked Roxy up, and carried her outside into the van that they arrived at the house in. Gamzee strolled outside calmly, looking at the house before laughing wickedly. He went to the van, taking a can of Gasoline out, and pouring it on the sidewalk, to the door frame of the house. He walked back to the van, tossing the can in, next to Roxy’s unconscious body. He took a lighter out of his sports coat’s pocket. He reached inside the van once more, pulling out some duct tape, taping the igniter down to keep the lighter lit, and tossed it onto the beginning of the gasoline trail. He laughed maniacally before getting into the van with Vriska and Equius and driving off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Guns were aimed at the door, ready to fire at the command. Karkat looked back at everyone, and nodded. He swung the door open for the person who was mercilessly beating on the door. Jade Harley stood there, shock on her face as she stood dead in the face of at least 15 guns pointed right at her. “Karkat..?” she asked, unsure. Karkat’s eyes widened at the familiar voice, standing and quickly getting in front of her. “Put the guns down, she’s cool, she’s cool!” He turned to her, confused and upset. “I thought I said to stay home. Jade, what we do is dangerous. We’re dangerous.” Jade’s eyes darted around quickly, her breathing quick and scared. “I-I know… B-but the… The house…” “The house?” he asked, confused. “I… I was gonna go get some stuff from the house a-and the Condescenders there… I ran here as fast as I could before they could see me…”  
Karkat’s eyes widened. The Condescenders were in his turf again? ‘How the hell did they even find the drug house… Let alone my turf…’, he wondered. “What about the meeting?” Someone in the gang asked.  “Shit, there’s no time. Summoned Few, I want you guys to go and check out the scene, we’re gonna get guns and anything we might need. Go!”  
Tavros nodded, looking towards his gang. “Come on, we got shit to do.” He and his twelve comrades ran out of the building, going past Jade and jumping onto their bikes, whooping and hollering. Their engines roared, and their wheels screamed as the rode out of the alley.  
Jade was visibly shaken by what happened. She stood there, shuddering, on the verge of tears. Karkat stepped forward, putting an arm around her. “Jade…? What happened back there?” he asked softly. “D-dave… H-he killed Dave…” She broke down, starting to cry. “Oh god it was so fucking horrible…” Karkat held her head gently into the nook of his shoulder, supplying her with refuge for her tears. “Who killed Dave, Jade?”  
“I… I don’t know… He wore a purple suit… God… Dave was hallucinating again and thought he was his dad… The guy didn’t even react, he just grabbed him and…” She coughed, choking on her tears. “He shoved his gun in his mouth and shot him…” She shuddered, terrified by what she’d seen.  
Karkat frowned as he held her. “Sollux, Aradia, go catch up with the Summoned Few. I’m gonna calm Jade down.” Aradia nodded, grabbing her sniper rifle, and Sollux his spotting goggles and battle rifle. Aradia walked out the door, Sollux following behind her, before turning around. “See you there, boss.”


	5. Light in the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to make, I've been busy with other projects and unfortuantly they postponed this. I'm glad to get back to it and finish it!

Rose bent down next to the cold hard concrete pavement. Ants skittered through cracks in the sidewalk in one long line, headed to the dirt on the other side. She blew a warm stream of air at the ants, as they scattered away quickly from their assailant. She stood up, chuckling. “It’s really curious that we’re considered a superior species when we’re so crude most the time.” She glanced down at her watch, starting to walk down the sidewalk. She was going to be late to her faculty party if she didn’t hurry. The night was misty, the cool air blowing against her face. It was nice and quiet. Just how she liked it. It gave her time to reminisce on her day, and think about what she was going to do when she got home. She walked calmly, the twilight finally setting into full night. The moon peaked over the hills, reflecting the suns rays from itself down unto the earth to emulate the illusion that the moon is so grossly incandescent. The artificial light, shone unto Rose’s beautiful, sultry amethyst colored dress. It hugged her curves, as if she were a mistress and her dress were her slave, begging for her to do unspeakable deeds to them. Her scarlet heels clicked against the narrow graphite colored pathway as she made a brisk pace to arrive at the party in time. An arm quickly snaked from behind her, holding a knife up to her throat closely, to where when she took a breath her neck pushed up against it. She started to scream before another hand slithered behind, covering her mouth, muffling her sounds, making her efforts for help useless. The knife slowly crawled from her neck down to her dress, cutting into it, ripping the fabric. The monster behind Rose didn’t speak, but rather smelled into her blonde hair. Her assailant was absolutely repulsive, smelling of a breath killing smoke from something burning. The hands groped Rose’s breast through her white bra, laughing in a sinister voice. Tears streamed down Rose’s creamy white cheeks as she stood there, being molested. He rubbed his stubble filled chin on the back of her neck, making Rose jump as the touch of the prickly hairs. Another laugh came from the man as his finger lit on fire, and from there, like a trail, his body lit on fire. His body now snake like, slithering around her, the flames lapping at Rose but never burning. He laughed manically as he began to burn her and she gave out a shrill scream of pain. 

“ROSE! WHAT’S THE MATTER, DARLING?” A demonic voiced yelled. “EVERYTHING’S ALRIGHT! JUST CALM DOWN!”

The same voice was heard, gradually getting less and less diluted. “ROSE! ROSE! DAMNIT ROSE, WAKE UP!” 

Rose’s eyes slowly opened, her heart thumping from her nightmare. “W-wha..?”

Tavros stood over her, his large shadow covering her. He extended his hand out towards her, the fire burning the house around them. His deep voice came out a lot more harsh than normal, in a demanding tone. “Get up. Now. We have got to go.”

Rose looked at him blankly, and brushed her curly blonde hair out of her eyes before looking at his hand and taking it, standing up slowly, her legs weak. She fell on the ground, coughing, exhausted and drunk. Her lungs ached from the thick, black smoke in the air. 

Tavros groaned, rolling his eyes. “Alright, fuck this. Just stay still, Rose.” Tavros crouched down, grabbing Rose by her back, and hoisting her over his shoulder roughly, the fire raging on. The house groaned and creaked as it grew weaker. Tavros looked around, trying to find the fire escape so he could get them out of the unstable building and away from the furious fire as safely and as quickly as possible. He looked across the room, seeing the window that lead to the escape. He sprinted over to the window, kicking the glass and effectively breaking it. He slumped his shoulder, putting Rose into his arms. He held her closely to his chest as he stepped through the shattered glass carefully. He looked down from the stairwell to the streets below them, seeing the Summoned Few. He shouted down to his gang below. “ALRIGHT GUYS! I GOT HER AND AM ABOUT TO HEAD DOWN!ANYONE ELSE GET ANYONE OUT?”

“ONLY ONE! WE’LL BREIF YOU WHEN YOU GET DOWN HERE! HURRY!” One of them shouted back. Tavros nodded in acknowledgement, and began his decent down the fire escape, running down the flights of stairs. He breathed heavily as he ran, carrying the girls weight as well. There was a loud boom from inside. The building groaned, as its supports collapsed. “Shit shit shit…” He kept running, making his descent as quickly as possible. Flames lapped up and down the walls as they ran down the stair well, turning and turning with the old, rusted metal. They got down to the second story, and kept running. Sweat ran down his brow as he made himself determined to get out of there with Rose alive. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, giving him the strength to carry on. There was a loud explosion from inside the house right next to them. Bricks flew outward as it blew a hole through the house. The brute force of the air knocked him back. “Oh fuck no no no no…” He tried to regain his balance, but before he could achieve it, he toppled over, the short railing not stabilizing him. He fell backwards to his certain doom. He was going to die. He knew he was going to die but if he could save Rose it would be worth it. “ROSE! HANG ON AND DON’T LET GO!” He shouted at her. She nodded quickly, gripping him tightly. Time seemed to slow as he fell to his eminent demise. He closed his eyes tightly, holding Rose, hoping she would be alright. A sickening crack filled the air as Tavros let out a blood curdling howl. Rose, now sitting on his chest from where they landed, opened her eyes slowly, seeing Tavros’ looking down, seeing his legs hanging over the side of a garbage can. Her eyes widened as she quickly got off, looking at the full scene, seeing his upper body, inside and his back painfully arched over the sharp end of the garbage can. “FUCKING HELL” He shouted. “I-I CAN’T FEEL MY LEGS!” He looked over at Rose slowly, crying. “R-ROSE GET HELP! P-PLEASE…”

Rose covered her mouth with quivering hands as her briny tasting tears rolled down her cheeks. “I… I’m so sorry… I didn’t…” 

“ROSE SHUT UP AND GET HELP!”

She shivered as she ran to the front of the building, shouting for help. “G-GUYS! HELP! TAVROS IS OVER HERE! HELP HIM! P-PLEASE!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kanaya rushed to the scene in her ambulance, her sirens wailing for people to get out of the way. She pulled up to the curb, the NYPD and FDNY already there taping the scene up and calming things down. The firemen were sprinting in and out of the building, trying to find anyone else still alive, but the odds were grim. For every person they found barley alive they found three dead people, their bodies charred. The scene was bleak, New York was coming into shambles recently, and this didn’t help. Kanaya got out of her ambulance, slamming the door, she made a brisk pace as she walked to the scene, stepping under the tape, going to the scene with Tavros. He still lay in the garbage bin, his spine bent in an irregular way. She sighed, looking at the scene with sorrowed eyes. “Mr. Nitram?” She called out to him with a stern tone. No response. “Mr. Nitram.” She said more firmly this time. He mumbled out, something. “Mr. Nitram do you understand me?” He groaned out to her, “It hurts so fucking bad..”

She nodded, “I understand that, Mr. Nitram. I just need you to answer a few questions. Can you do that for me please?”

“Y-yeah.. Just hurry.. I can’t feel my fucking legs..”

She raised an eyebrow. “You can’t feel your legs at all?”

“No..”

She nodded. “Do you know where you are?” She asked.

He grunted, hurting badly. “Bronx, New York.”

Kanaya’s partner walked quickly up to them, strolling the gurney along with her. She brushed the hair out her eyes. “Come on, sis. Let’s get this bad boy on the gurney.” 

“Kanaya crawled into the trashcan, picking up his right side gently. “Be careful, Porrim. He’s in bad state.” 

Porrim, Kanaya’s sister, nodded. “I’ll make sure of that.” Porrim picked up Tavros’ left side. Kanaya slowly got out of the trash bin, being careful to keep his body still and even as they lowered him to the gurney. Once safely placed in there, Kanaya resumed questions. “Do you remember your name?”

“Tavros Nitram” he replied in a hoarse voice.

“Do you know the day?”

“Friday.” He croaked. She nodded, knowing he was okay. She started checking his vitals. His breathing was rapid, scared and panicked. She moved her hand to his carotid artery. His heart was rapidly thumping. His blood pressure was low. “Probably internal hemorrhages” she thought to herself. She reached for her walkie talkie on her shoulder, pressing the little black button and began talking into it. “North CentralHospital, this is unit 207. I have a 20 year old male patient that has 2nd and 3rd degree burns over 18% of his body. Suspected Lumbar injuries from where he is suspected to have fallen from the third story window of the apartment complex. He doesn’t seem to have sensation from waist down. Abdomen seems to be rigid. Patient is currently AAO X 3 VS are, 26 respiration, heart rate is 120, blood pressure is 90 over 45, and temperature is 99 degrees. Eta is 10 mins.” She looked at her long haired sibling giving the go signal. “Let’s move.”

The two siblings began walking, pushing the gurney along to the ambulance. The back doors already opened, a third woman waiting on them. Kanaya and her sister lifted the portable bed into the back of the ambulance. Kanaya looked at her mother, sitting with Tavros in the back. “Get him a respirator and some morphine fast, he’s in a lot of pain and this is going to be a nasty ride. Also, elevate his legs to help get blood flow to the burns.” She looked at Porrim. “Do we have any bandages?”

Porrim nodded quickly, grabbing them from the back cabinet of the ambulance and showing them. 

“Get them damp, not too wet though. Just moist. And then apply them on where he’s burnt, please. I’m gonna go start the ambulance, we need to get going like right now.” 

Porrim got in the back of the ambulance, standing by her mother as they began to treat him, sticking IV needles into him and wrapping his burns. Kanaya closed the doors and briskly walked to the front of the ambulance, opening the door and getting in. She put the key in, turning it. The engine of the ambulance roared to life. The sirens came screaming on soon after that. She put the truck-like vehicle in reverse, backing the car up before she stepped on the gas pedal, taking off like a bat out of Hell. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Latula stepped out of her car, slamming the door behind her. She pushed her glasses up, ready on the scene to find out what had happened. ‘It isn’t every day that something happened like this in New York’ she said to herself. She snorted before busting out laughing, causing the other officers and people at the scene to look at her quizzically. ‘Well, maybe it is.’ she commented to herself. ‘But never the less, I need to get to the bottom of this so I can go home already. It’s almost midnight and I want to sleep.’ She said. She strode up the scene, pulling the crime scene tape up over her head, leaning down slightly to get under it. Latula quickly pulled out a tape recorder, talking into it, scanning the scene, taking in her environment. “Apartment building almost completely burnt… Seems to be man done and not an accident, seeing that there seems to be a gasoline trail leading from the outside to the front of the building…” She went silent, taking it all in. She took a deep breath before continuing the statement for her write up about the scene later. “I’m assuming that it had something to do with the recent gang activity. They’ve been a lot more active and it’s starting to worry me.” She crouched down to where the gasoline trail began, putting on a rubber glove and picking up a shriveled up, burnt lighter. Latula reached back into her pocket, bringing out a ziplock baggie, writing on it with a black sharpie in big bold letters, “EVIDENCE”. She dropped the lighter in the bag, zipping it back up. 

She frowned, standing back up and peering at the front of the building. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sollux lifted his head up from the scouting goggles, looking over at Aradia who sat next to him, hugging her sniper closely, her finger on the trigger, ready to fire. Sollux nervously spoke to Aradia. “It’s Latula. She’s getting warmer and warmer to us. God Mituna is probably feeding her information about our activities. She was practically blind until they started working together.” He groaned, starting to panic. “God they’re gonna fucking get us…”

Aradia looked over to Sollux with calm eyes. “Sollux, they’re not going to get us. I hardly doubt Mituna has got it out for you. He’s probably too busy trying to figure out what happened to your dad.”

“Yeah because that’s fucking got him anywhere. He’s hated me since it’s happened. I always was doing stuff with the Sufferer’s with dad and Mituna never wanted to. He wanted to be a cop.” His eyes darted around as he fidgeted with his shirt, trying to calm down “He never liked me… Oh God he wants to get me… And he sent Latula to investigate.” He took quick, shaky breaths, trying to calm down. Aradia put a hand on his shoulder. “Sollux, I won’t let them get you, I promise.” She said comfortingly.

Sollux looked into her soft eyes, nodding. “Okay.” he said. “I’ll trust you.”

 


	6. Two Rouges One Theif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, I'm seriously sorry that this chapter took so long. I finally found time to write a short chapter for you all. Enjoy.

The light felt like an explosion to Roxy’s eyes, making her retinas want to melt in their sockets. She tried to move a hand up to shield herself from the siege against her eyes, only to find them bound together behind the chair that she rested on. The rest of the room sat in an unsettling, unknown dark, instilling fear into her. ‘How did I let myself get into this…’, Roxy thought to herself. She sighed, letting her head fall, looking at the ground. Her head jerked up as she heard footsteps creeping along. Taunting her. “Who’s there?”, she questioned the unsettling darkness of the room. A voice pierced the silky silence with venom. “What’s the matter, THEIF? Scared?” The voice was honeyed, though her anger and attitude were not. Vriska stepped forward, in front of the tied down girl, smirking. “Pathetic.” She spat on Roxy’s face in disgust. “So.” She said, moving over to a table, to lean on. She stretched her arms back, laying her palms on the table. “Why’d you do it?” She said blatantly.  
Roxy looked at Vriska, staying silent.  
“Is that admission to guilt I hear?” Vriska retorted to her silence, “Fessing up the to the murder of our leader? And of stealing from us?”  
Roxy shot back, “I didn’t kill anyone. Your crazy asshole friend did. Two to be exact.”  
“Yeah? So what? Got any proof showing other wise? And what of the stealing?”  
“What of it?”  
“Not even going to defend it? Not some bullshit sob story about how it was hard growing up? Just plain old stealing?”  
“I do it to survive.”  
Vriska threw her head back, howling hysterically. “There it is. You do it ‘to survive’. What about a job? Hmm?”  
“Yet here you are.” Roxy stated calmly.  
Vriska’s cold eyes bore into Roxy, before she spoke. “I do this because it’s fun.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jade lean on Karkat’s shoulder, dozing off after telling Karkat what she saw. ‘She deserves it… She’s seen a lot in such a short amount of time…’ He sighed, trying to shake off the fact that Dave was dead. But Nepeta was still also missing and Jade didn’t know the fate of the others at the drug house. He ran his head through his hair, trying to find something to let him relax when suddenly there was a knock at the large metal door. ‘Thats probably the gang. I’m glad they’re back.’ He thought to himself. He strode over to open it, seeing Nepeta.  
Well rather her head. Decapitated.


	7. RECAP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think honestly just reading will be the summary. This is also just a chapter to help explain and clear some things up before we move right into the Intermission. It will be quite lovely.

Hi guys! I am the author here at this shitty story and would like to take some time before the intermission to do a recap of sorts. Sound good? Great because you don’t really have a choice. Where to start. Well let’s go from the first chapter. To start out, it was Roxy running from the Condescenders, NOT Nepeta. I’ll explain and get to that in a second. Eridan knew this, and didn’t care much in the first place, seeing it as an easy way to blame the Sufferer’s. Moving to the second chapter, Jade shows up in the slums where Karkat lives with a thank you gift for helping everyone at the drug house out. When Gamzee goes to the hood to ask what had happened, Karkat is not excited to see him. During their past, Gamzee was suggested that he had killed Karkat’s father, the past leader of the Sufferer’s. (Maybe I’ll go over that in a different story? Spooky scary who knows.) Anyhow, there is a disagreement, and Sollux shows up, telling us all that Karkat is (obviously) their leader and that Gamzee needs to step off. Gamzee explains a little more on their past, saying that they used to be tight on which Karkat goes off on him about. Karkat goes back to Jade, asking her to stay the night to make sure she’s safe and ends up in a hinted at relationship between them. We end that chapter on a more depressing note, finding Sollux back in his apartment, struggling to not pop pills and take a drink. After all, just a few drinks and pills can’t hurt right? We see that Aradia is kind spirited and loves him, and helps him to overcome his urges and live better. Uplifting in the end. When Gamzee reports back, we find out that Nepeta never killed Feferi and it was just an elaborate ploy he made to pin the Sufferer’s. Eridan himself actually used Rohypnol (Date Rape Drug) to knock Feferi unconscious and drove her off to some slums, unknowing if it were the Sufferer’s or not along with the actual Nepeta who was sleeping with Feferi that night. He was lying about seeing “Nepeta” in her room. He knew it wasn’t her. He didn’t, how ever know who it actually was. He used Roxy as a scapegoat to blame as his “Nepeta”. Roxy however was stealing from them that night and did steal Gamzee’s weed. (Uh-oh.) After this we see Roxy, the scapegoat, arriving at the drug house, and are introduced to one of the characters residing there, Dave, who is suffering from serious mental trauma and hallucinations due to his addiction as well as his own problem. (BACKSTORY TIME! Dirk was actually old enough to know Dave and his parents before they were killed and was affected so heavily that he treated his brother with malice and hate growing up. He often told his brother that his parents killed themselves because Dave was born and that they never loved him, causing Dave to develop a serious drug addiction problem, and would often shoot heroin so much at a time that when he awoke, his buzz would cause him to see his parents, only wanting them. After Roxy comforts him and puts him back to sleep, she puts her gatherings on the table, and reveals to us that she’s a prostitute and often steals to help make ends meet. She then dumps the weed into the toilet, not wanting anyone to do anymore drugs seeing as it was such a problem here. After this we then see Gamzee becoming extremely furious at his weed missing from his room and begins to question who had stolen it. This now forces him to go sober. In the next chapter we start with the meeting of the Sufferer’s, and are introduced to a sub group inside the Sufferer’s, The Summoned Few, A New York biker gang loyal to the Sufferer’s. (Hint hint at the backstory deal). Sollux offers an idea that they cash in favors with the guys at the Drug house, (Roxy, Dave, Jade, Etc.) Since they’ve been helping them. After tension rises to the point of them pulling out their guns, Karkat yells at all of them to sit down, telling them that it was between Sollux and he. After Sollux explains his thoughts that they couldn’t just count on the Summoned Few as an army to rely on, Karkat thinks about it and decides they were going to go ask them before someone interrupted him, banging on the door. We then see the Condescender’s ready to go in action, kicking the door of the drug house open. Roxy is hidden in the next room over from them. Eridan is ready to ask questions about his “Nepeta” that he is going to frame, but Gamzee steps in, full off the deep end. During his sober period, he scratched at himself violently, clawing his right eye out. He questioned the room as to who stole his weed. When Dave misinterpreted Gamzee as his Dad due to his hallucinations, he swiftly puts a bullet through his head. Eridan tries to intervene asking him what he was doing and before he can get his point across, Gamzee slaughters him just the same, then unloading his clip on him. When yelling at the room as to who stole his weed, threatening to burn the building down, Roxy stepped forward, revealing that it was her. Gamzee knocks her out, and orders Vriska and Equius to put her in the van. When Vriska tries to question, Gamzee quickly puts into action his authority and shows he will not tolerate anything else. Before they drive off, Gamzee lights the drug house on fire. Flashing back to the Sufferer’s we see it was Jade who wanted inside so badly. She then tells the Sufferer’s what had happened and the Sufferer’s rode off into action as well as the Summoned Few, leaving Karkat to comfort Jade. We are then introduced to Rose and her past in a dream, finding that she was raped in her past before she wakes up to a burning drug house and Tavros standing above her. He then grabs her and proceeds to escape the building with her. During their escape, an explosion caused Tavros to loose his balance. Rose gripped him tightly as they fell. Tavros landed back first on the rim of a garbage bin, severing his spinal cord, waist down. The Maryam family arrive on the scene, revealing they were paramedics. They quickly take Tavros off the scene and to the hospital, to help his condition and burns. Also on the scene was Latula, a NYPD officer. She quickly decides it had to be because of the gang war going on. She found the lighter that Gamzee left and put it in an evidence baggie. We find out that Sollux and Latula don’t exactly get along and he worries she’s going to arrest them and that his brother, Mituna is most likely giving them information. Aradia quickly subdues these fears to try and calm him. Roxy wakes up in the Condescender’s base, tied down and being interrogated by Vriska. Finally we see that Nepeta is dead. Lovely. Wow this was a long recap. Okay, TL;DR A lot of shit happened.


	8. Intermission: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the intermission! Just a little tad bit before we start, the Intermission is going to have to give a lot of information so it's going to be very long. I'm going to try and break this up as easily as possible. So not only am I not busting my balls but I'm not busting your balls and or ovaries or whatever the fuck genitalia you have. I hope you guys and gals enjoy part one out of many of the Intermission.

**INTERMISSION START**

Feferi woke slowly at first, her vision blurry and ears ringing. She wasn’t quite sure of her location or when she even fell asleep. She couldn’t remember anything hardly. “Come on, think, girl. Your name is Feferi, you’re the leader of the Condescenders, you’ve had an intimate relationship with one of the Sufferer’s for almost a little over two months now-“ Her sentence was cut short due to a sudden gun shot, startling her. “Well where ever I am, I don’t like it.” She sighs. “Come on Feferi, you’re the baddest bitch around. You know your way around these kinds of places.” She calmed herself, standing up and starting to walk away from the gunshot before another was heard. Much closer this time. “What is this a concentration camp? Did they take Scrappy outside the shed to put him down? Did he piss on the fucking carpet again?” She chuckled at her own joke before another shot rang through the silence, shutting her up thoroughly.She made a brisk pace to try and find her way home before a large foreign hand grabbed her hair, pulling her backward. Her assailant spoke with a low gruff tone, though sounding illiterate or plain stupid. Feferi couldn’t decide which one made more sense. “Gotcha, Bitch.” 

Feferi punched the unknown man in his large gut, and bringing her right leg up into his groin, causing him to double over in pain, though she found out quickly that his grip on her hair remained firm when she tried to run.

“Think you smart and you have tricks.” He yanked her to the ground, letting go of her hair as she fell. He stood over her, looking her in the eyes. He spat on her face. Feferi looked at her attacker, seeing an extremely, muscular and burly man. He wore a neon green suit that hurt Feferi’s eyes to look at because of its strange and bold color. He stood about 6’5, 6’6, his head freshly shaved bald and waxed under his small bowler cap. On the top it read 15 as if a way to mark who he was amongst ranks of someone. Although the question still remains as to who the ranks belonged to. He groped one hand in his other, putting pressure down and making the chilling noise of bones popping. Feferi shuddered, almost scared as to what was going to happen to her. The answer came swiftly as the hulking man’s fist met her face and exchanged pleasantries, sufficiently knocking her out. The giant of a man took out gloves from his pockets that seemed to be made out of felt, matching the color of his suit, and slipped them over his large, sausage like fingers. He then grabbed Feferi by her legs, and heaved her up into the air and over his shoulder. He chuckled, with a stupid grin, revealing many of his teeth were missing, leaving only his disgusting decaying gums in their place. The few teeth he had left were black and rotten. He trotted along, pleased with his find. “Boss is gonna love this!” 

A short, fat man waddled out of the shadows and called out to him in an adenoidal voice, halting mid sentence to take deep breaths every few words as if speaking winded him. “Hey Cans! You- You caught someone?” he asked. He meandered towards the large beast known as “Cans”, stumbling every few steps. He had to keep adjusting his bowler cap that had a blue line dashing through, with a 10 in the middle. His arms seemed so delicate compared to his enormous pot belly. They were thin and short. The very same could be said about the poor sod’s legs. It was a mystery as to how he held himself up. He finally made it out of the shade and into the sun. His eyes were pure white and deep dark bags around them. He waddled next to Can’s, standing about at his waist, his feet pitter pattering against the pavement. “So- So Who is- Is it? I ca- Can’t make out he- her scent.” He stuttered breathily. 

Cans looked down at his fat, blind friend. “Me no Idea. Where everyone else, Sawbuck?” He sputtered out. “Me no see other for…” He began counting on his fingers to try and remember how long it had been. “More than number on hand. Everyone busy?”

The portly man known as “Sawbuck” replied just as stupidly but in his own sense. “Ye-yeah. Stit-Stitch and Scratch we- were talking abo- about going back t- to Colombia. Y-you know. To ge- get the materials. The re-rest of the gang sho- should be around here somewh-where.” 

“So English not here?”

“No why wou-would English come with u-us you moron?”

Cans thought about it for a minute, scratching the side of his shiny, bald head before shrugging. “I ‘unno. Why did he no come?”

They continued to walk arriving at a door when Sawbuck looked at Cans. “Becau-cause Engli-sh runs thi-this drug cart-cartel. We alre-already lost three o-of our guys to y-you know w-who.”

Cans grunted, furrowing his eyebrows before rapping heavily at the door. A little window only big enough for a pair of peering eyes to see out of slid open quickly. A booming, fruity voice came from the other side of the door. “Signum?”

Cans looked awkwardly before asking, “What you say?”

The voice came again, in a boastful manner, “Signum, Stultus.”

Sawbuck groaned, growing angry. “Clov-Clover just let us i-in. You know it’s u-us.”

“Hoc scio , sed quid de puella?” 

Cans spoke up “Me no like way you talk. Me hate when use many language.”

The voice that Sawbuck referred to as, “Clover” Replied. “Who’s the girl you stupid behemoth. And it’s Latin. I’ve tried to give multiple lectures to teach all of you ignoramuses and the only one who’s paid it any mind is Scratch, but he’s a scholarly prodigy in his recreational time.” The tiny eyes glared through the peeping hole at the both of them. “I honestly do wish you all would strive to be more well learnt but you aspire to nothing.” He sighs, rolling his eyes before continuing. “Anyhow, the question at hand still remains. Who is the girl?”

Cans replied with great intelligence. “Me no know. She look important.”

Clover sighed, slapping his hand against his face. “Perfect. Sure, why not.” Clover disappeared from the peeking slot. There was a brief moment of silence before the door opened to a dwarf of a man, standing at 4 feet and 8 inches. That man was Clover. His small green suit nicely pinned together in all the right places, never seeming to fall apart and a small four leafed clover rested softly on his breast. “Well? Come on in.”

 


	9. Question to the reader

Alright so heres the deal, this isn't actual a real chapter, I've been on a major hiatus from it because I have had some serious writers block, not just with this obviously but with all my writings, so before I try and get myself out of such a rut, I would like to know if anyone actually still cares and wants me to continue it? Because with the practice writings I've some how managed to do I've been able to write much more extensively so, just let me know what you guys want. Thanks.


End file.
